Teenage Troubles- Amu Edition XD
by akisemidori
Summary: Still waiting for Ikuto's return, Amu starts off at a multi-talent-based highschool in tokyo. Moving away from seiyo means the guardians won't be around for awhile but new encounters holds a different fate. Bound to life struggles, aka teenage hormones (lol wasn't amu a pervert even as an elementary schooler?) Amu will have to face the daily lives of high school girls! REVIEW PLEAZ
1. Thinking About You

A/N: another fucking fanfic, for shugo chara.

Amu: I can't even argue about your other fairy tail fanfics

A/N: ehehe ;p

* * *

Right after Ikuto left Amu, in search of his father, Amu was depressed and the only shred of hope she could cling on to was their promise, that he would come back for her. And so, she waited, to even her grade 8 graduation. While the student council president, Hotori Tadase (who no longer made her heart pound doki doki), gave a boring speech about their first time entering Seiyo Junior High Amu's mind wandered to her last moment with Ikuto. They parted ways on the airport and it had already been 3 years. Rather than asking herself if she should wait any longer, they were already bound together by a promise.

Amu could only hope that he would come back still in love with her. If not...

She'll have to accept reality.

Of course, during the time he was away, Amu had grown. Even though the 4 charas were'n't around, she smiled honestly and her radiance was at the level where Dia would be proud.

While summer took its course, Amu wasted no time to practice becoming an even greater star. Her talent, charisma, and efforts was recognized in less than half of summer. Around August she became a model for local malls. Agency were always interested and eventually she moved to Tokyo for fashion magazines.

While life seemed perfect there was still no news about Ikuto however.

"I don't even know if I want him to come back to be in love with me anymore. How much of a fuck would I give if he came back with some other woman anyway? Mou..."

With that, our protagonist fell asleep at 1:00, the day before school starts.

* * *

Amu POV

"Uwahhhhhh I'M LATEEEEE"

Just a normal day at the hinamori household, well, except midori and wierdo papa are away at a business trip.

"Ohaiyo nee chan."

"AMIII WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!"

She flashed my an evil smiley face and I shuddered. Still a devilish toddler at heart no doubt.

Intro- wait, why didn't we do this earlier? (A/N: sorry, too busy explaining your sob story ;o). Ami and I are 12 and 15 years old and starting today we will be attending Koreshima Academy (for both junior and high school students). Sadly since we moved here around mid summer we're basically newcomers to the city and the living expenses are way higher than good old Seiyo neighborhood. At least my guardian friends can visit me in Christmas break. It's so far away though...

I glanced at the clock and in less than half a second I shoved a piece of toast and ran straight to the bus stop, with Ami scrambling behind me. Thankfully we got there just in time. I saw other students chatting wearing the familiar uniform of Koreshima Academy. I hope I make friends...

* * *

A/N: preview chap finished! I will be updating each 1 or 2 days and hopefully I'll get reviews. And just for fun, I'll be accepting 7 OC suggestions (if I don't get enough I'll do the rest). For a headstart I want to explain that the academy amu chan is attending requires students with extraordinary talents. I think Utau is 18 but she's going to be here as a senior (let's say she spent too much time on Easter and she has a year here to make up class assignments). As for Kukai, he's gonna transfer around January (I'm in NY so lets just treat this like the crappy american education system) since Tsubasa wrote a recommendation letter.

Ehehe, I think I drabbled too much ;p SEE YOU NEXT CHAP

please send me reviews and OC suggestions. Pm me if you have free time. its summer afterall


	2. Heartful Song

Amu POV

Since it was a fairly decent distance from the school, I plugged my headphones inside my pink iphone (A/N: i prefer samsung but this is more mainstream) and soon the soft melody drowned me. I faced the window casually but the lyrics were stuck in my head-

_You came to me by coincidence and embraced me... _

Ikuto took me for who I am, not the cool and spicy' everyone else thought I was. After he found my true side he made sure I was never hurt, even when Tadase rejected me for the cheerleader Amu.

_You only passed through in my dreams,_

_But now you're in front of me  
_

When I thought I finally grew sick of our love, Ikuto gave me a call and teased me like usual. His missing presence, how could you fool me and bury me inside our heartful promise? I lost the chance to love again, with only you in my dreams.

_Love has come_  
_ But you say you're leaving_  
_ I waited for you_  
_ But you say I can't see you anymore_  
_ Always like a fool_  
_ The flowing tears tell me_  
_ Goodbye now, goodbye_

I always wished for your return but when you decided that you would continue the search for your father, what else was there to do than support you? Back into the past life you had? Must you treat me a mere figment of the present?

Does this really mean you won't come back anymore?

You won't let me see you?

Without realizing it, I began to shakily whisper the ever so meaningful lyrics to myself, audible for everyone in the bus. I didn't care, at least now.

Tears flowed down my cheeks but I continued singing-

_Hello Hello Hello_  
_ Hello Hello_

_When we meet again, I'll be the first to say_  
_ I'm alright, hello_

Because lying is the only option I have, for the sake of your happiness. Or mine?

_Will I see you at least in my dreams?_  
_ I close my eyes_

_Love has come_  
_ But you say you're leaving_  
_ I waited for you_  
_ But you say I can't see you anymore_  
_ Always like a fool_  
_ The flowing tears tell me_  
_ Goodbye now, goodbye_

Sayonara

_I hope time hurries up_  
_ And brings you to me_  
_ I hope you will tell me just once_  
_ Things that are unbelievable_

_Where are you?_  
_ Do you know my heart?_  
_ I miss you_  
_ (In a place I can't ever see you again)_  
_ I shout to the night sky, hello_

It's funny. The pitiful irony. The first day, morning, of school, I welcome night. I smiled bitterly. Baka, I say to myself aloud.

Ami looked up from her picture book, which coincidentally was written by Tsukasa, and wiped away my tears. "Nee chan, don't cry." I pat her head, "Watashi daijobu (I'm alright). Arigatou, for being with me Ami."

"Umm just by chance do you happen to be Hinamori Amu?" I looked up briefly and I flushed bright red. _I forgot we were on public! _"Yeah?"

Right after my uncertain reply, hushed whispers moved back and forth inside the train.

"Sugoi! It's the real Hinamori Amu!" Girls were chatting and boys lined up to get my autograph. Turning my head around to notice my surrounding more, I Just noticed some guy pressing 'upload' to youtube. I prayed, _Don't become a scandal onegai!_

My first day of school's happiness is already ruined.

*After getting off*

Ami and I went seperate ways since our branch of Koreshima faced opposite sides and after just walking 5 steps, from when I turned back, I could see Ami socializing happily. I looked up at the sky relieved and murmured, "I hope I make friends too."


	3. ichiban tomodatchi

**guys i need ocs so just message/review me bunches, no need for description. just tell me whatever**

Amu

I stepped into homeroom and as usual, small clusters of students were here there everywhere. Too bad I don't have any city friends. Seiyo was just one neighborhood, nothing compared to tokyo. Feeling a bit out of place, I walked to the back, and thankfully, window seat is mine. I sat down and placed my bag beneath my chair. Bored, I twirled strands of hair meaninglessly, humming the same song I was listening to previously. Now its just 3 more minutes before sensei comes in.

In the corner of my eyes, I noticed a girl coming towards me. I wonder why?

"Ne ne this morning I saw this video of you singing a My Love From Another Star OST. Are you a fan of k drama?"

'This is my chance to make friends', I thought determinedly.

I looked up (since I was still sitting) and smiled truthfully, "I'm still new but it's one of my favorites." She continued enthusiastically, "I know right?! DO MIN JOON IS SOOO HOT!" I chuckled, "He is in a way attractive but that's why you gotta ship it to Song Yi [ ;) ]"

We babbled on about the drama but it didn't last long. The bell rang and sensei made herself noticeable in the center of the huge classroom.

"Minna~san! Good morning! Welcome to Koreshima, watashiwa Tsumugi sensei des. Yoroshiku (hope to be familiar with you)."

Tsumugi sensei seems nice. She looks pretty young and has curves in the right places. Meanwhile I'm just barely c-cup.

While I sobbed internally over my lack of womanly pride I felt a piece of paper landing on my head. Quickly so that sensei wouldn't notice, I unraveled it and skimmed over the lines. So the girl before is Ayase Chihiro... Getting out a lead pencil, I struggled to decide how I would introduce myself. Cold treatment is out of the box.

'Hinamori Amu. born on September 24. hobby is cheering, drawing, baking, and singing. Likes is sweets, friends, cats, and Ikuto-'

Before I proceeded to dislikes my face glowed red at what I wrote. Damn you Ikuto!

I coughed to myself, scribbling all over my failure, and began writing a new line- 'Hinamori Amu, currently working for _Tokyo Fashion_ and _Harajuku Times_, drama and anime addict, lets become friends...' I looked over it about 30 times before i handed it back to her (her seat is down left to mine).

Out of the blue sensei clapped her hands twice and announced, "Homeroom ends in 10 minutes. You may talk quietly for the rest of the time. Your friends might have the same class as you!"

Right after she finished, the guys stood up abruptly and talked abnoxiously loud. Even sensei's voice was in the background. Ayase san also turned her chair around, "Lemme see your schedule." I passed the paper to her and she observed carefully, "Lesse, you have next class with me (English composition), arts appreciation, and global. Yosh, 3 classes. Lucky~!"

I flashed her a piece sign. "Ara, you have advanced music class too. Tooyama sensei, class 2-B, 7nth period... You're gonna be with my brother. Fufu, he might fall for you... YOSHH i'LL SUPPORT YOU IN YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVELIFE!"

"Ayase san aren't you being too creepy?" I sweatdropped. She ignored my comment, "Call me Chihiro and I'll call you Amu. Ne?"

"Hai hai Chihiro chan~"

And this is the story of how i made my first tomodatchi in Tokyo.


	4. shugo chara

Amu

The bell rang eventually but everyone was still chatting. We continued talking bout our hometown and just as I was about to settle in the corner like usual, I realized it was occupied by some other dude. I reflectively played cool & spicy (I can control it now), "You're sitting in my seat." He looked up from his men's fashion magazine and scowled (although it looks sexy WAIT WHAT), "First come first serve bitch."

I was furious by that name but more importantly, wow, what happened to the cliche comment about the seat not having name that shows up in fanfiction all the time? The dude sighed and went back to flipping pages, stopping at a page featuring some cross pendant necklace that reminded me of Ikuto. Chihiro whispered to me, "Amu you shouldn't talk to him; he's a senior in this school that got held back because of a scandal with the chairman's son!"

"Oi it's rude to talk about some guy's past." He makes a good point I guess...

Going with the flow I took a seat next to him and Chihiro nevously sat next to me. Looks like english class will take long...

* * *

After what felt like 10 hours but is actually 13 minutes later...

I drew a random bunch of shugo charas I remembered before I realized that guy was taking notes. I wrote, 'Aren't you better off a high school dropout than studying seriously?' and passed it to his table's territory. He saw it right away but ignored it. Annoyed, I poked his elbow with my lead pencil numerously and sent him a focused stare. He sweatdropped and his face plainly said, 'Alright I'll read it...' He skimmed my question and scoff/laughed in the end. Quickly scribbling a small reply, he handed it back to me, his face unnaturally blushing, though I didn't question it.

'I'm not that terrible in academics, the teachers just give me low grades ;p'

I guess teachers like this do exist in every school, talented or not.

'Just because of that scandal?'

I realized I shouldn't have mentioned it when his face formed a frown. Thankfully, he continued writing,

'I guess...'

Running out of ideas on what to talk about, I quickly introduced myself, 'Hinamori Amu.'

'You're that new sensation model right? I ONLY KNOW THIS BECAUSE THE GIRLS IN THIS SCHOOL ALWAYS TALK ABOUT YOU, ITS ANNOYING!'

Ignoring the rude parts, I nodded. He took back the strip of paper, 'Could you do me a favor?'

I mindlessly wrote, 'Sure...'

'Meet me at the parking lot behind the Akiba's tsundere cafe. After school.'

I eyed him suspicously but end up stiffling laughters, "*whisper* Are you asking me out?"

Flat out rejection- 'NO'

Dissapointed kinda, I tutted. He glared at me but looked away, 'talk later. gotta catch up with notes.'

Just as he turned his attention back to his notebook the teacher erased the entire board. I was laughing madly in my head but I bearly avoided choking on my words, "YOU MAD BRO (hushed low voice)"

Not even capable of glaring at me seriously, his red face was hillarious (is this how I look like in front of Ikuto?). He mouthed, "SHUT UP"

Biting my lower lips from laughing out loud, I wrote back, 'kk'

He went back to serious mode but I could tell he wasn't paying attention as much as before.

'I'll definitely get to know you better', I thought determinedly. I'm just not sure if I want to befriend him...

* * *

Arts Appreciation

"Oi Amu can we partner up together?" I nodded at Chihiro and sat near the teacher's desk. The assignment was to draw each other. Very vague but sensei (who turned out to be Tsumugi sensei's cousin) encouraged us to be as creative as possible. Chihiro said she doesn't draw well so I'm one of the few in the class who's taking the assignment seriously. And well, I drew a shugo chara ;p

I wonder if she has one.

After playing a shuffle from my ipod I was finished and I flashed the piece of paper victoriously in her face.

"Tada!"

Chihiro, who wasn't paying attention up till now suddenly cried, "EEEHHHHH?!"

Seeing my puzzled face she picked up her voice and brought it back to a dramatic lower volume, "It looks a lot like me..."

"You do not have red hair (blue), jade eyes (yellow), or have a strange fashion sense (a fluffy sheep coat, poka dots head band, rainbow leggings, floral millitary boots)"

She laughed awkwardly, "A-ahaha... Of course not! I as just really suprised at your art skills."

Having Miki around back then helped... I miss her her...

* * *

Chihiro POV

Holy shit, that looks exactly like my shugo chara! Those large oval eyes, short scarlet hair, and- even the outfit is accurate!

"H-how did you picture me like that..?"

Amu smiled, "Ehehe, well, you're fine the way you are but this sketch of you really defines you in away I guess... or am I imagining things?"

Time to come clear

3...2...1...

"Hey uh Amu have you heard of things like shugo charas?"

* * *

A/N: cliffie xD so, u like the new guy or amuto forever? my sister easily crushes on tsundere emo types so...


	5. Tooyama Sensei Tho

Chihiro

Right after what I said Amu's eyes widened. After a long pause she went back to a lower volume, "Yeah. I drew your portrait inspired from them." I proceed to ask further, "But you couldn't see mine even to now. Why?" She slumped her head and, with her bangs dramatically covering her eyes from my view, she replied, "I used to have them. Back in Seiyo. Before I finished 8th grade, they dissapeared with a note, 'you grew up, we're no longer needed anymore.' Even one of my charas, Dia, said that once our dreams are fullfilled our eggs dissapear." Raising her head a little, she shook her head, "Not dissapear. They go back to where they belong, the egg's 'cradle'."

Uncertain of what to do, I sympathetitcally spoke, "You miss them alot, don't you."

A hesitant smile, Amu uncheerfully said, "It's okay. They'll come back when I need them again. I'll look forward to that day. I just don't want to be an adult right now..."

"I understand; its just, we can't forget you're a famous celebrity right now. You have your own responsibilities; I'm sure 'Dia-san' would be proud."

Amu went back to sketching endlessly and, joked teasingly, "Yes yes and I'm sure my 'Miki' chara would be pissed to see you not take art seriously. Have fun drawing the flawless, cool & spicy Hinamori Amu!"

Ugh, shoulda paired up with someone easier. -sweatdrop-

* * *

Amu

Seventh period drew closer as stepped into classroom 2-B. Since I do love music I chose to sit in the middle. Tooyama sensei was already calling out names for attendance and luckily, I was already here before she could mark me late.

'Furukawa Kou!"

"Here!"

"Senchiro Yami!"

"Present."

After about calling out 12 names with 3 lateness, my name was next on the list.

"Hinamori Amu!"

"Here."

"Ayase Kaoru!"

The voice behind me replied, "Here." So he's Chihiro's onii san...

There are a couple of senpais here because of the acceptance for this course was based on talent. Chihiro's onii san is here even though we're a year apart because of his skills. Not sure how good everyone else is but I only released 2 music videos so far; I wonder how I got placed here. Chairman's recommendation? Wow, getting good words from Tsubasa helped alot here so far. He is a good friend friend to the chairman here.

I thought pointlessly until Tooyama sensei clapped her hands twice, "Minna san, I am tooyama sensei, your music teacher. You all retards must be famous or rich to be placed here but I don't care; work your ass off to get in the 90s bitch. You all think you can ace life with pretty faces and money. Suprise fuckers I will make your life hell on this academy, for I am the the best teacher offerred in koreshima! Not the Tsumugi sisters who have big breasts or the young handsome proffessors here! Damned younglings I'll have you know I am just 29 years and 15 months old. _Ohohoho~"_

Save us lord.


	6. help

hi! um, not really a new chapter...

please like my page on fb dedicated to my anime/kawaii drawings!

just look up 'Tsuki Koi'

if u like what u c, please like!


End file.
